Verdades escondidas
by Ishida Rio
Summary: ¡Aleluya hermanos!, ¡he actualizado tres fics en tres días!... ¿o eran cuatro en dos días?, bueno, el punto es que suman seis. Kai está "mejorando" y Max queda más preocupado con esta súbita recuperación que con la depre original. Mal summary.
1. capítulo 1

Verdades escondidas  
  
Duermes usando mi brazo como almohada y mi larga bufanda como sábana. Debo admitir que te ves muy tierno así, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos en una ligera sonrisa. Tu cola de caballo a veces choca contra mi mano, y aprovecho de acariciarla lentamente, cabello tan sedoso como el tuyo no conocía... y creía que el mío ya estaba lo suficientemente cuidado.  
  
Te gusta dormir así, junto a mí. En cuanto cierras los ojos te sumes en un sueño tranquilo y pesado, sin moverte fuera del perímetro de mi cuerpo o mis brazos. A veces logro acomodarte , apoyado en mi bufanda, engañando tus finos sentidos, y me voy, huyo algunas veces, para luego volver y retomar mi posición de 'colchón'.  
  
Y cuando despiertas... tus ojos dorados mirándome con esa devoción secreta y pública a la vez, tu cuerpo entero dispuesto a mis palabras... Un gatito en manos de su dueño... un dueño frío y callado, que solo lo mima cuando la soledad los rodea y cobija.  
  
Me siento culpable, y no puedo evitarlo. He tomado lo mejor de ti, y parte de mí te ha sido entregada... pero sigues dando más que yo, sigues amando más que yo, sigues aguantando más que yo. Porque no puedo quitarme las malas manías fácilmente. Lo admito Neko-chan... las faldas me llaman. Nunca he sido de una sola cama, y eso no ha cambiado desde que estoy contigo.  
  
'Que la gente me vea contigo y la noche con ellos'  
  
Esa frase está tan dentro de mí... no sé donde la escuché, pero la tomé como estandarte y escudo de batalla en las pocas relaciones que he tenido en mi vida.  
  
No te soy fiel Rei... y lo sabes... ¿Porqué callas?, ¿porqué aguantas?, ¿piensas acaso que algún día cambiaré?... Ciertamente no hay empeño de mi parte por hacerlo... no estoy seguro de querer cambiar... pero tampoco quiero hacerte sufrir. Odio ver tus ojos tristes mientras una sonrisa ligera pero falsa aparece en tus labios. Sé como curvas tus cejas cuando volteas, y ríes cuando me miras. Sé que lloras solo y en silencio, sin contar a nadie tu pena... Pero me tienes fe... piensas que el amor que me tienes podría hacer algo... piensas que la razón de la que me jacto me llevará a cambiar de vida... Pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo...  
  
Admiro (¿u odio?) tu paciencia. Siempre esperando... siempre... "Llego al almuerzo" te digo, "Te espero" me dices... pero sabes que no llegaré al almuerzo, y menos a la cena. Y guardas el plato en el microondas, y das excusas a los muchachos por mi atraso, y me esperas simulando dormir, no sin haberme dejado una nota en la cocina 'Por si tienes hambre, hay comida en el horno'. Pero sabes que no comeré. Sabes que ni siquiera miraré la nota, sino que me la dirás al día siguiente, cuando tengas que botar lo que cocinaste con tanto esmero. Y sabrás en tu corazón que estuve en otra cama, con otra persona, con otro cuerpo, y no reclamarás nada. Callarás y sonreirás, defendiéndome cuando Takao me reclame, distrayendo a Max cuando sus miradas frías me alcancen, desviando las ironías que Kyo me lanza.... Incluso harás caso omiso al aroma que inunda mi ropa y mi cuerpo. La pestilencia a alcohol en la habitación la limpiarás abriendo durante todo el día las ventanas, asearás el baño de mi resaca y de mis tenidas arrancarás con un buen detergente el perfume de mujer o el aftershave de hombre. Ignorarás las marcas en mi cuello, o el dolor en mi cara al sentarme...  
  
Simplemente lo ignorarás todo. Te convencerás de que no ha pasado nada y seguirás amándome... como siempre, como solo tú haces... Te conformarás con estos momentos, en donde mi cuerpo solo es tuyo, de una forma pura y tranquila, que nadie más ha probado... Y continuarás soportando y olvidando...  
  
¿Cuánto más aguantarás Rei?  
  
Te veo en silencio. Te veo intranquilo cuando me miras al llegar. Pero nunca preguntas. Sabes de donde vengo, y a donde voy cuando te miento. Lo sabes, maldición, lo sabes... ¿porqué no haces nada?, ¿porqué no me reclamas?, ¿porqué no lloras frente a mí?... No tienes que pretender que eres fuerte conmigo... te conozco, te he visto en tus peores momentos... Te vi sufrir en la boda de Mariah, antes de lo nuestro, te vi llorar cuando el Señor Dickenson dejó de ser tu protector. Te vi desmoronarte cuando te avisaron que Kevin estaba grave... Te he visto Rei... ¿porqué ocultas lo que ya conozco?  
  
Pero esto no es culpa tuya... es mía ¿verdad?. Pero nunca lo increpas, nunca lo reclamas... ¿Esperarás el momento adecuado para tirarme todo en la cara?, no, ese no tu estilo...  
  
Entonces....  
  
Me canso de preguntarme el porqué Rei, estoy harto de saber que me amas y que no haces nada al saber que me compartes... ¡nada!, ¿No tienes orgullo acaso?...¿Qué pasa contigo que no peleas por lo que te pertenece?...  
  
Yo...  
  
Yo soy tuyo Rei...  
  
¿Porqué no me reclamas como tal?, ¿tan poco te importo?, ¿tan poco es nuestra relación?... ¿Qué te lleva a soportar todo en silencio?  
  
Mis brazos se cierran en tu cuerpo, y te quejas por eso. Una ligera mueca de dolor adorna tus gestos simples... sin darme cuenta te hago daño...  
  
Necesito un trago... y quizás algo más...  
  
Nuevamente te dejo en la cama junto a mi bufanda... junto a mi aroma... y sigues dormido, pensando que estoy contigo...  
  
Pensando que te amo.... ***  
  
La puerta se cierra suavemente, casi sin sonido, mientras los pasos comienzan a resonar y se alejan. Kai sale de la casa con la mente nublada, dispuesto a encontrar sus respuestas en algún bar.  
  
En la casa, el silencio reina. La respiración suave de Rei pierde ritmo y compás, convirtiéndose rápidamente en sollozos silenciosos. Su cuerpo se arremolina contra sí mismo, sin soltar la blanca bufanda... Las lágrimas salen una tras otra, sin esperar turno alguno...  
  
-Kai...  
  
La culpa, el dolor, la soledad, tantas cosas se juntan en su pecho debilitado por una enfermedad escondida y desconocida para sus amigos y pareja.  
  
-Kai...  
  
Y la sangre fluye desde sus labios apretados, mientras la conciencia se pierde y la vida se aleja... Y está solo y asustado, como nunca quiso estar...  
  
-"Solo quería que estuvieras conmigo por algo diferente a la lástima..."  
  
Y el dolor aumenta, y no hay nadie cerca. Y la vida se va lentamente, mientras la blanca bufanda se mancha poco a poco, y se tiñe de un escarlata brillante y profundo... un rojo sangre...  
  
-"Perdóname por no habértelo dicho.... No quería... no quería que sufrieras Kai"  
  
La noche se eleva sobre la mansión Hiwatari mientras un último sollozo inunda los pasillos. No hay nadie en casa.  
  
Ahora, realmente, no hay nadie en casa.  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas: Viernes, (09/01/2004 15:34:57). Bien, aquí otra cosita mía. Dedicada a Neko-Jeanne que me dio la pag de esas fotos tan lindas de Rei y Kai. Espero que les haya gustado... Rio 2004  
  
ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	2. Capítulo 2

Verdades escondidas  
  
Capítulo 2 (a petición del público ^^)  
  
[POV Takao]  
  
Sin duda alguna, lo más difícil de todo este triste asunto es Kai. No se necesita ser un genio para ver que está destrozado. Todos lo estamos, pero pienso que en el fondo, los pedazos de nuestros corazones están juntos y son reconstruibles. Al parecer con nuestro frío amigo no pasa eso. Su corazón no se rompió, de desvaneció. Murió con Rei.  
  
Rei... y pensar que ahora tendremos que hablar en pasado de ti... Ya no estarás más con nosotros... Ya no más... ya no más...  
  
Y duele tanto... jamás pensé que un dolor tan profundo llenara mi alma... No han pasado ni dos días Rei.. y se te extraña tanto...  
  
Tanto... ***  
  
[POV Kyo]  
  
Me siento culpable. Si, me siento culpable. Y no puedo evitarlo, y sé que los muchachos tampoco.  
  
Lo culpamos a él. Fue nuestra primera reacción...  
  
"¡Es tu culpa Kai!"  
  
Pero sigo creyendo que fue así. Quizás... quizás Rei pensó que si nos decía Kai lo dejaría, después de todo, era sabido que él no hacía mas que jugar con Rei... siempre jugó... Se iba con otros (otros llamados Tala, llamados Jhonny, otros llamados Emily.... otros llamados Boris... ) y él lo esperaba pacientemente. Nunca quisimos decir nada. Después de todo, Rei siempre dio la impresión de saber lo que quería de la vida... Al menos de la vida que le quedaba.  
  
Haré mis maletas para irme mañana. El cuerpo de Rei ya fue llevado a China, en donde será enterrado. En dos días es el funeral oficial y luego me alejaré de mis amigos.  
  
No puedo estar con Kai... siento que lo odio. ***  
  
[POV Max]  
  
Kyo lo odia, Takao ya no siente nada hacia él. Yo lo perdoné. Sí, a pesar de todo lo que pensé que lo odiaba, lo perdoné. ¿Porqué?, bueno, hay un dicho que dice "Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes, para que su castigo sea el día que se arrepienta". El ver a Kai aferrado al cuerpo de Rei cuando lo encontramos fue suficiente para mí. Sufrirá durante toda su vida. Jamás pensé escuchar la voz de Kai gritar para algo que no fuera "¡Ahora Drancer!", sin embargo sus gritos y sollozos aún martillan en mi cabeza. Tuvo su cuerpo inerte en sus brazos por horas... Nadie podía sacarlo... Tuvieron que anestesiarlo para poder llevar a Rei al hospital para constatar la muerte...  
  
-¡Rei!  
  
-Kai por favor....  
  
-...Rei....  
  
-Está muerto Kai, suéltalo... por favor suéltalo   
  
Ahora solo siento una infinita lástima... Kai está, en vida, tan muerto como Rei.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas: jeje, si salió cortito.... Vaya, soy tan vanidosa que casi nunca puedo negarme cuando alguien me pide una continuación (no lo sabré con la Saga de los Secretos). Pero bueno. Este cap es cortito y no es lo que yo quería del cap, pero es lo que salió. Vienen otros. Espero que les gusten!! Rio 2004. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Solo una cosita: me gusta la relación de amistad-neutral que tienen Max y Kai, y por eso mismo les digo que esto no es un KaiXMax. Grax.  
  
Verdades Escondidas. Capítulo 3.  
  
La lluvia caía. ¿Coincidencia?, ¿jugarreta del destino y del clima?. Quizás si, quizás no. Pero fuese cual fuese la razón de la lluvia, su alma desgarrada la agradecía en medio de su somnolencia y letanía. El sol lo hubiera acabado aún más. El cielo azul se hubiera reído de su dolor. Lluvia era lo único que podía haber en ese momento. Todos lo sabían.  
  
El llanto desgarrado de Mariah se alejaba con la comitiva. Los sollozos reprimidos de Lee y de Kevin eran inútilmente escondidos. Gary y su gran cuerpo en posición derrotada. La gente se alejaba poco a poco, llorando, lamentándose... Todos lo amaban....  
  
Takao y Kyo se fueron con los demás. Para ellos ya no había nada más que dolor en ese pequeño lugar de las montañas, y no querían sufrir más. Se alejaban pensando como reponerse. Recordaban y lloraban... y se iban... Max, en cambio, se mantuvo de pie, cerca de la lápida de piedra... para él si había algo más que dolor y recuerdos... había un chico triste y solo, a quien nadie quería perdonar, a quien nadie quería ayudar, a quien nadie quería ver.  
  
-Kai... ya es hora de irnos...  
  
Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, pero el tinte de sus mejillas pintadas las hacía visibles y reconocibles. Max estaba cansado de verlo llorar. Max estaba cansado de verlo sufrir y morir... Suficiente dolor había en una muerte real, como para tener que soportar una muerte en vida.  
  
-Kai...  
  
-...No puedo...  
  
Mizuhara puso atención, e intentó oír a través de la lluvia. ¿Kai había hablado o era su imaginación?.  
  
-Ya... no quiero dejarlo solo... nunca más...  
  
La débil voz de Hiwatari se fundía con la brisa helada que transportaba la lluvia.  
  
-Nunca más... -repitió tomando entre sus manos las flores que habían en la tumba y apretándolas contra su pecho -no más solo Rei... nunca más...  
  
Max volvió a llorar cuando lo vio. En esas manos debería haber algún recuerdo de Rei... su cinta, su blade, alguna prenda... pero se lo arrebataron todo. Mariah y los demás no permitieron que Kai se quedara con ninguna de las posesiones de Kon, ni siquiera las compradas después de su convivencia con Hiwatari.  
  
-Kai... -Max se acercó mientras en sus bolsillos buscaba algo. -Creo que esto te corresponde...  
  
Arrodillándose junto a Kai, el chico rubio le extendió la cinta roja que Rei solía usar en la frente.  
  
-Mariah me la dio como recuerdo. Sin embargo... esta y todas sus cosas Kai... todas te pertenecen realmente... -dijo mientras Kai lo observaba sorprendido -A Rei le hubiera gustado que tu te hubieras quedado con ella....  
  
A Hiwatari le temblaron las manos antes de tomarla, lleno de indecisión.  
  
-Ya no sufras más Kai... -dijo Max sintiendo como la lluvia los golpeaba, mientras acunaba a un tembloroso ruso en su pecho -a Rei nunca le gustó verte triste...  
  
-Es mi culpa...  
  
-No, no lo es... No es culpa de nadie...no pienses eso...  
  
-Todos lo dicen... -lloró contra su ropa -  
  
-No les creas... no les creas...  
  
Lentamente los ojos de Kai fueron haciéndose más pesados, siendo casi imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Los brazos de Max lo acunaban en esas horas oscuras, y le daban algo de la paz que necesitaba.  
  
-Debes ser fuerte Kai...  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Debes sobreponerte... Él está más cerca de lo que crees... está en tu corazón...  
  
Kai derramó una última lágrima mientras cuestionaba la verdadera posición de su corazón...  
  
-¿Rei...?  
  
O estaba alucinando... o Kon lo miraba con una triste expresión ubicado tras la lápida de piedra. Driger estaba junto a él, cubriéndolo de la lluvia... Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y opacos. Sus labios se movían en palabras mudas e inaudibles...  
  
-Rei... -su mano, aún aferrada a la cinta roja, se extendió hacia el muchacho y la bestia, pero el cuerpo estaba cansado y el alma dolida, y si que lo deseara Kai se vio envuelto en la oscuridad y el sueño. Un sueño en donde Rei lo abrazaba y estrechaba contra su pecho susurrando cálidamente en su oído tres palabras que lo confundieron...  
  
"Déjame ir Kai...." ***  
  
A pesar de las protestas de Mariah y los demás, el argumento puesto por Max era perfectamente lógico. Nadie había sido confidente ni testigo de queja alguna de Rei contra Kai, por lo que no era justo quitarle la totalidad de las cosas del muchacho chino, ni restringirle el acceso a su antigua casa, la que dejó en manos de Kevin cuando se marchó a vivir con Hiwatari.  
  
-Aunque no les guste, Kai está sufriendo tanto o más que todos nosotros.  
  
-¡Es mentira!, ¡él mató a Rei! -rebatió Mariah con los ojos llenos de llanto -  
  
-Eso no es verdad, y es hora de que todos nos convenzamos de eso. -la voz de Takao los sorprendió a todos, tanto por su firmeza como por su seriedad -Rei murió por una enfermedad pulmonar que no dijo a nadie.  
  
-¡Lo hubiera dicho si Kai...!  
  
-¡Kai no tuvo nada que ver! -gritó Kinomiya de vuelta -¡Dejen de culparlo cuando todos tenemos responsabilidad!  
  
Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la pequeña sala. Max miraba asombrado a su amigo. A pesar de todo el dolor, seguía estando del lado de su antiguo líder.  
  
-Esto es culpa de todos, no solo de Kai. -continuó el moreno -Ustedes, su familia, y nosotros, sus amigos... Nadie se dio cuenta, ¿lo entienden?... Sangre por la boca... ahogos... espasmos... ¡Y nadie se dio cuenta!, ¡en qué mundo vivíamos que siempre lo vimos sano!. ¿Acaso nunca hubo ropa manchada?.... ¿cómo no nos extrañaba la cantidad de veces que Rei lavaba su ropa, eh?... lo creímos una manía... ¡nunca lo preguntamos!, ¿se dan cuenta, maldición?, ¡si hubiéramos estado TODOS más atentos a él, Rei estaría vivo!, pero no... estábamos acostumbrados a que él se preocupara por nosotros. A que él notara nuestros leves cambios... Y nunca pensamos que él era humano como todos nosotros...  
  
Más que una defensa, un desahogo... Por fin Takao Kinomiya se descargaba de todo el dolor que sentía.  
  
-No sé ni logro imaginar cual es la responsabilidad de Kai en todo esto... Pero eso es algo que solo Rei sabe... y Rei ya no está...  
  
-¡Cállate! -gritó Mariah cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos cubriendo sus oídos, negándose a la verdad -¡Cállate!  
  
Nadie se atrevió a levantarla durante largos momentos. Finalmente Gary la tomó en brazos y se la llevó en silencio, sin mirar atrás. Li lo siguió de la misma manera. Solo Kevin se mantuvo con necias lágrimas recorriendo sus tostadas mejillas.  
  
-Quédense el tiempo que necesiten... -dijo con una amplia bocanada de aire -...y no se preocupen por lo que Mariah diga... él puede quedarse con ustedes.  
  
Luego se marchó también. Max lo vio irse y supo que nunca más reunirían con los White Tigers... la amistad se había roto.  
  
-"Otra cosa que muere contigo Rei...." -pensó triste - "¿Qué más te llevarás?"  
  
Al mirar hacia el lado, Mizuhara no vio a Takao. Suspiró por enésima vez... todo estaba destrozándose...  
  
-"¿Tan importante eras entre nosotros Rei...?"  
  
Mientras el rubio se sentaba a meditar y llorar, Hiwatari escuchaba todo atentamente, agazapado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación de Rei, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas y brazos. Sus ojos abiertos dejaban caer solitarias lágrimas, mientras su mente se mantenía sin funcionar. Su cuerpo entero estaba atrpado en el olor a Rei que reinaba dominando el lugar. Su presencia... era casi palpable...  
  
-"Te amo Rei" -pensó, y cerró los ojos. Una deliciosa calidez inundó su cuerpo, y el suave aroma de Kon embraigó su nariz. -Te amo Rei -repitió, esta ven voz alta.  
  
-Lo sé Kai. -se escuchó decir. Hiwatari entonces se abandonó en aquél dulce sueño, en donde Rei lo abrazaba alejando el dolor, sin saber, que en la triste realidad, Kon lloraba apoyando la frente en sus rodillas, sin poder hacerlo entender.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas: bien, capítulo 3. Cortito, pero triste, tal como me gustan ^^. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Verdades Escondidas. Capítulo 4. **

Llorar era tan cansador... 

Los ojos ardían y la cabeza dolía. El cuerpo se adormecía en una letanía de punzantes dolores persistentes y molestos.

Pero el cuarto día se elevaba sobre la pequeña casa en las montañas, y no había más razones para quedarse.

-¿Vienes conmigo o no?

-...Si Kyo. Dame un minuto.

El más pequeño, de ahora 16 años, esperaba impaciente. Aquél lugar lo tenía hastiado. Odiaba los recuerdos y las referencias. Odiaba la lápida de piedra que se escondía a poca distancia, en el bosque. Odiaba también el Bey Blade que Mariah le había dado en recuerdo de ese ser que había querido y que ya no estaba. Solo quería alejarse de todo y de todos, y Takao parecía ser el indicado para tomar el papel de 'ultimo en verme antes de irme'. Su maleta y su laptop estaba lista junto a la puerta de salida, y junto al sillón en donde Max estaba en silencio. Durante esos días el rubio no hablaba más que con Kai, y aunque le hubiera dirigido la palabra, él no hubiera contestado. Odiaba a Max.

El dolor estaba demasiado cerca como para notar los profundos cambios que traía en las jóvenes vidas que había tocado.

La Muerte se mantenía en la cocina sonriendo, satisfecha con su última víctima...

Takao apresurado y confuso ordenaba su maleta de forma inútil y torpe. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

Kyo estaba impaciente y molesto. Los detestaba a todos.

Max se mantenía junto a Kai, ganándose el desprecio de todos en el pueblo natal del fallecido Kon.

Kai se agazapaba en el dormitorio de Rei, embriagándose de aromas y recuerdos.

Rei lloraba junto a Kai, sin hallar las palabras para pedirle que lo dejara libre.

-Kai, los muchachos se van –dijo mecánicamente Mizuhara, viendo con sorpresa, que casi no le importaba –

-Me odian. Por eso se van. No quieren verme.

Pasos indecisos suenan por el pasillo. Los reclamos de Kyo se escuchan a través de la casa, pero los pasos continúan.

-Nosotros nos vamos –dijo lentamente Takao, clavando la vista en Kai -¿Te sientes bien Kai?

-... No...

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Nada que puedas darme Takao... –y entonces levantó la vista con una ligera sonrisa –Pero gracias de todos modos.

Kinomiya se mantuvo quiero unos segundos antes de adelantarse y arrodillarse frente a Hiwatari. Este y Max lo miraban curiosos sin saber que haría.

-Cuando el dolor pase nos reuniremos de nuevo y comeremos en su memoria ¿qué te parece? –preguntó sonriendo. Una lágrima se escapó del ojos carmín y otra del azul –

-...¿No me harás pagar la cuenta verdad? –respondió a su vez el ruso y los tres sonrieron fugazmente –

-No viejo, no lo haré... Porque tu nos cocinarás.

Una corta carcajada antes que el reclamo de Kyo se escuchara aún más fuerte. Un beso en la frente para Kai, un apretón de manos para Max y Kinomiya Takao se alejó de sus amigos.

Luego de un rato, Mizuhara se acercó a Kai y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Puedes irte si quieres –dijo sin culparlo o echarlo –

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Rei nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-No puedes tomar el lugar de Rei.

-...No, eso es cierto. Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Ahora tu necesitas de un amigo... no de un amante. –por algún rato estuvieron en silencio uno junto al otro, sin palabras, sin miradas, sin nada. Pero estaban bien así. Max descubrió que el silencio le acomodaba más de lo que creía, y pensó que era bueno estar junto a Kai. –Prepararé algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre, gracias...

-No has comido nada desde el funeral Kai... No queremos otro funeral en Rusia.

-...

Y la habitación nuevamente estaba vacía. Kai casi no estaba ahí. Su mente divagaba en esa sensación embriagante con aroma a Rei... era tan delicioso...

-Te amo Rei...

-'Lo sé... créeme que lo sé...'

-¿Porqué demonios te escucho Rei, eh? –preguntó comenzando a llorar –Estoy volviéndome loco...

-'No Kai.... No estás loco, estoy aquí...'

-Mentira, estás muerto.

-'Si, pero... estoy aquí'

Kai volteó la cara. Odiaba escuchar a Rei en esa habitación, porque su voz sonaba tan triste que parecía sufrir por algo enorme.

-¿Qué tienes Rei? –preguntó al escuchar sollozos –

-'Estoy atrapado...'

-¿Atrapado?

-'Si... en tu corazón...'

Y de pronto, Kai tuvo la sensación de que la voz no era solo una voz... Se levantó y comenzó a ir hacia el balcón, lugar preferido de Rei en la casa .

-¿Rei?

Al otro lado de las cortinas que volaban por el viento... una figura triste y cabizbaja, que parecía sollozar. Kai aguantó el aliento al notar una larga mecha que volaba en su espalda, cubierta de blanco, con un pompón negro en la punta inferior. Las cortinas cada ciertos intervalos lo dejaban ver claramente... y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Rei?

Distinto a como lo había visto en la lápida. La imagen de su amado con la ropa llena de sangre y esa expresión vacía golpeó su pecho con tal fuerza que casi perdió el pie. Pero ahora... era diferente... El cielo claro tras su espalda lo hacía ver... casi luminoso. Su cabello brillaba y sus ropas eran de un blanco resplandeciente, adornadas con bordados azules y dorados, como era su costumbre. Se veía tan hermoso... Solo sus ojos no eran visibles. Su largo flequillo, a pesar de volar por el viento, no le permitía observar ese mar ámbar en el que solía perderse cada noche... antes de buscar a otros con quienes distraerse.

-Estás aquí...

-'...Si'

Entonces el suave tintineo le indicó a Kai su presencia... Y Hiwatari se horrorizó al verlas... Cadenas. Negras y azuladas cadena que se cerraban sobre las muñecas de su amado Rei, atándolo a algo que no veía. Los eslabones subían por sus brazos, enrollándose en ellos, y haciéndose cada vez más delgados, hasta unirse en un collar que Kon tenía ceñido al cuello en forma de diminutas y delicadas cadenas.

Rápidamente Kai corrió hacia el balcón, apartando las cortinas de un decidido movimiento. Por un fugaz momento, tuvo a Rei frente a él, como siempre más bajo que él, con ese cabello negro que lo volvía loco, con esa piel morena tan deliciosa, con ese aroma que lo enloquecía. La figura pequeña y delgada de su amado Rei llenó sus ojos por ese pequeño segundo, antes que un rugido espantoso, como un trueno cortara el aire. Kai sintió la casa temblar y cayó al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Entonces su mirada miró hacia el techo, y vio, impresionado, el imponente cuerpo de Driger, con esa cola peluda moviéndose de lado a lado, esos ojos dorados penetrantes y su piel blanca y negra... Y esos colmillos que lo amenazaban...

-Driger...

Y cuando sus ojos volvieron a buscar a Rei, este ya no estaba. Al ver el techo, su bestia tampoco estaba. Y eso lo llenó de una profunda desolación...

-Estoy volviéndome loco.

Se quedó llorando en el suelo del balcón, abrazado a Max y dejando de lado la comida... No era capaz de comer absolutamente nada.

***

[POV Max]

Ya no sé que mas hacer. Kai se hunde cada vez más. Lleva cuatro días sin comer casi nada, y no hace más que llorar. Algunas veces lo he sorprendido hablando con Rei como si estuviera a su lado. Llamé a Mamá, y me dijo que es normal, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Dolor, ira, odio, entendimiento y aceptación

Creo que esas son las cinco fases de la muerte de alguien que amas. Puede ser un largo proceso... algunos jamás pasan del dolor, otros jamás lo aceptan. Me aterra la idea de ver a Kai así... para toda la vida. A Rei no le hubiera gustado... le hubiera hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, y yo también quiero hacerlo. Lo he visto sufrir, lo he visto más que nadie...

El proceso del Dolor recién comienza. Para mí y para él...

**Continuará. **

**Notas: cada capítulo es más corto que el anterior. Espero que eso no les moleste demasiado... (aunque a mi si me molestaría... soy viciosa por los capítulos largos). Bien, la verdad es que terminé aquí porque voy a hacer un leve cambio en la manera de narrar en fic, ojalá que les siga gustando. Bien nos vemos el otro fin de semana. **

**Ishida Rio. **

**ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **

**nota2: detesto cuando no hago los capítulos uno tras otro. Ya no recuerdo que cambio de narración iba a hacer en el fic. Demonios. Bueno, lo que venga. **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bey blade no me pertenece, ni sus secuelas ni sus personajes ni nada. **

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Silverhell: Siempre apoyándome, muchas gracias. No sabes lo importante que es para mi (y para mi ego, que te manda saludos) el que te guste el fic aunque sé que Rei no te agrada. Al hacer este capítulo pensaba que quizás un cambio de pareja no sería malo. Después de todo, Rei está muerto. **

**Sam Hattori Mizuhara: realmente cinco meses es bastante esperar… Bien aquí está el quinto capítulo. Maxie no se alejará del lado de Kai así que no te preocupes. **

**Neko Jeanne: Nunca creería que has copiado algo Neko. Espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**Cidmil Jercoy: Siento haber tardado tanto. No sabía como continuar. Pero salió. Lamento también haberte hecho llorar (... bien, lo admito, no, no lo siento... ¬¬) **

**Galy: Cada review tuyo es una avalancha de preguntas impresionantes . Kai si se metía con Boris (aunque me parezca un poco retorcido), no sé que va a pasar (no todavía), las cadenas de Rei se esclarecen un poco aquí, Kai está menos loco de lo que cree y en cuanto a lo del perdón... eso no lo había pensado.... ¿Cinco meses no es "pronto" verdad? **

**Disfruten el capítulo. **

**Rio. **

* * *

**Verdade****s Escondidas. **

**Capítulo 5.**

--No te ves bien Maxi...

--Me siento tan inútil Mamá... ya no sé que más hacer...

--Lo primero es salir de China. Si quieres ayudarlo tendrás que lograr que deje este lugar que le hace daño.

--Lo he intentado Mamá, pero se niega y se niega. Ya no sé qué decirle o como convencerlo.

Judy abrazó su hijo mientras este desahogaba su pena en su pecho. La mujer acarició su cabello rubio intentando pensar en alguna manera de poder ayudar a Kai a salir de la depresión en la que estaba sumido, pero lamentablemente ella era científica, no psicóloga.

--Ya veremos una manera Maxie... Mamá está aquí y te ayudará.

--...Gracias Mamá...

Pero la verdad es que Mizuhara estaba conciente que su madre mayores cosas no podía hacer. El bienestar de Kai estaba en sus manos. Solo en sus manos.

--Veo que las cosas de Rei siguen aquí. –comentó Judy de pronto, cuando sintió que el silencio la asfixiaba.

--Takao se negó a llevarse las cosas que Mao repartió, y también impidió que se sacara cualquier cosa. Kyo no quiso llevarse nada tampoco. Ni siquiera a Driger. Me pidió que cuidara todo.

--¿Mao regaló Driger a Kyo?

--Si... dijo que lo hizo para asegurarse que estaría bien, y que seguiría siendo poderoso, pero creo que lo hizo solo para molestar a Kai. Kyo ahora lo odia, y tener a Driger en su poder... pues es casi una venganza.

--Sin embargo lo dejó aquí. –Max asintió y buscó en su bolsillo.

--Yo lo tengo. –dijo mostrando el blade. Judy lo observó recordando las veces que investigó ese pequeño aparatito en movimiento, atendiendo las órdenes de su dueño...

--¿Dónde está Kai ahora?

--Debe estar en la casa de Rei, como siempre. Apenas y sale al jardín algunos minutos.

--Ve con él cariño –le dijo, depositando un beso en su frente. –Estaré aquí en el hotel por si me necesitas. Pondré todo lo que me pidas a tu disposición.

--Gracias Mamá.

Cuando el joven Mizuhara desapareció tras la puerta, Judy sintió que su corazón le gritaba... le suplicaba que fuera tras él y le rogase que se olvidara de ese muchacho ruso y de su pena.

_Te estás destruyendo Max... ya no vuelvas con él... Estás muriendo con él..._

Pero su mente de científica sabía que decir eso era ridículo y egoísta. Max no descansaría hasta ver a Kai recuperado... o medianamente recuperado.

Y por primera vez... quiso ayudar y supo que nada podía hacer. Al igual que el resto del mundo, solo era una espectadora del drama griego en el que estaba convertido un chico llamado Hiwatari Kai, y su único co-protagonista, un precioso muchachito llamado Mizuhara Max. Solo ellos llenaban el escenario, y la aparición de extras estaba prohibida.

* * *

Ya no pensaba que estaba volviéndose loco. Ahora pensaba que estaba loco.

Desde aquél día que vio a Rei en el balcón y a Driger en el techo el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. A veces miraba el cielo y veía una mañana radiante y despejada. Cuando volvía a levantar la vista, era de noche, y luego de día otra vez. Max le decía que eso se debía a que, de un tiempo hasta ahora, estaba durmiendo demasiado. A veces pasaban días antes de que despertara, comiera vorazmente y volviera a dormir. Extrañamente, nada de eso figuraba en su memoria.

Max. Comenzaba a sentir pena por él. Tanta pena... que incluso se sentía culpable. Y tan culpable llegaba a sentirse, que la posibilidad de salir de China y volver a Rusia con Yuriv y los demás aparecía en su mente. Pero luego la locura volvía y él se quedaba.

_Ya vete Max, tu madre está preocupada por ti y por mí no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. Estoy perdido._

Mizuhara lloraba cuando le decía eso. Kai odiaba hacerlo llorar, por lo que había dejado de pedirle que se marchara a hacer su vida como Takao y Kyo habían hecho.

_No puedo dejarte solo... Después de todo... tú solo me tienes a mí, y yo solo te tengo a ti._

Hiwatari lloró cuando su amigo le dijo eso. Por eso Max no había vuelto a decirlo. Sin embargo ambas eran verdades tan ciertas que dolían.

_Esto ya no se trata de Rei... Esto somos nosotros... ahora vemos que nunca tuvimos nada y darnos cuenta que nuestro único lazo murió nos vuelve locos._

No sabía si lo había soñado o si Max lo había dicho. A veces recordaba que Takao se lo decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras lo zamarreaba de manera brutal para luego gritarle...

_¡Despierta Kai, despierta!_

Pero los ojos pesaban tanto. Seco y fríos. Vacíos de lágrimas y llenos de dolor.

Sin embargo, ahora había una diferencia. Ahora estaba loco. Y asumiéndose loco parecía que todo había tomado otro sentido. Incluso el dolor parecía más llevadero. Eso de dormir durante varios días era una buena solución para alejarse de todo, y la continua presencia de Rei lograba relajarlo y lograr que, incluso, sonriera.

_Kai, no permitas que Max se hunda... Lo tienes a él, recuérdalo siempre. Podrás contar con Max cada vez que te sientas solo._

Palabras salidas de Rei esa misma mañana. Kon había ido a visitarlo mientras Driger se echaba a un lado de la cama, junto al balcón, dejando su enorme y peludo cuerpo descansar relajado por el viento suave del amanecer. Kai se había recostado sobre su regazo y se había embriagado de ese olor delicioso y exótico.

_Estoy atrapado en tu corazón... ¿No quieres dejarme ir?_

_Por supuesto que no Rei... Nunca más te dejaré ir._

Con el paso de los días la presencia de las cadenas habían dejado de molestarlo. Rei le había explicado que los eslabones se unían a él por un extremo y a su cuerpo por el otro, dejándolos enganchados hasta que algo, que no sabía que era, ocurriera y los liberara, permitiendo a Kai hacer una nueva vida, y a Rei dar descanso a su espíritu y renacer algún día.

Al principio no podía tocarlo. Era solo una presencia compuesta de aire y dolor. Sin embargo con el tiempo, a medida que Kai aceptaba la idea de verlo y tenerlo nuevamente, aunque fuera de manera "espiritual", el contacto con Rei había sido posible. Una tarde cualquiera, mientras Max recibía a su madre en el aeropuerto, su mano blanca y fría se había posado sobre la mejilla de Kon, sintiendo el delicioso calor de su cuerpo moreno. Pocas mañanas pasaron antes de que fuera capaz de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, tal como lo hacía ese día.

--_Max está muy triste... ¿Porqué no lo ayudas?_

--Un loco es incapaz de ayudar a nadie. Estoy perdido Rei, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo?

--_¿Porqué no accedes a volver a Rusia?, quizás ir a Estados Unidos con él sería buena idea. Te haría bien un poco de calor americano._

--¡No puedo salir de China!... no te dejaré solo...

--_Estoy atado a tu corazón Kai, a menos que te lo arranques y lo dejes en un rincón, iré contigo donde sea, donde el viento pueda tocarte y la tierra sostenga tus pies. En ese lugar en donde el fuego te abrigue y el agua calme tu sed... en ese lugar estaré contigo._

--...¿Estás seguro?

--_Por supuesto. Estas cadenas son eternas._- Driger lanzó un inquieto ronroneo y Rei sonrió.- _Ya está aquí. ¿Qué tal si le das la buena noticia?_

Como un niño ansioso, Hiwatari se levantó, pero de inmediato cayó estrepitosamente. La clara risa de Rei se escuchó, pero Kai sabía que ya no podía verlo.

--¿Kai?

El fuerte golpe había llamado la atención de Max, que había llegado corriendo a la habitación y ahora se arrodillaba junto a él, tan solícito como siempre.

--¿Estás bien?

--Si... ¿Cómo está tu madre? –se apresuró a decir para encauzar el tema.

--E-esta bien... preocupada por nosotros, pero bien.

Necesitaba decirlo. Ya no aguantaba el secreto de ver a Rei y no poder contárselo a nadie.

--Max... –Hiwatari se apoyó ahora en el regazo del rubio, y este acarició su cabello, cosa que habían tomado como rutina desde que vivían juntos en la casa de Kon. –Te he causado muchos problemas...

--No digas eso Kai. Soy tu amigo.

--Max, estoy loco... ¿Piensas que vale la pena seguir aquí conmigo sabiendo que estoy loco?

--Tú no estás loco Kai. Es lo que te han hecho creer los rumores y la gente que viene a molestarte.

--Pero ahora si estoy loco Maxie... ahora si...

--...¿Porqué lo dices?

--Porque... porque puedo ver a Rei -el ruso sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del americano y se apresuró a proseguir –Desde hace varios días Max... lleva su traje de siempre, y Driger lo acompaña a todas partes... pero lleva cadenas por todo el cuerpo... Dice que está atado a mi corazón y no sabe como liberarse para que descansar en paz... sin embargo me dijo que después de pensarlo, creyó que era mejor estar conmigo aunque fuera en esa forma... Yo pienso lo mismo...

--Kai...

--Cuando sales... cuando sales él viene y conversamos... Y somos felices Max... me gustaría tanto haber hecho esas cosas cuando estaba vivo... No sabes todo lo que perdí por estar de cama en cama, sin ver lo que realmente tenía a mi lado...

Max se mantuvo en silencio con ganas de llorar. Si Kai creía estar loco por haber visto a Rei... pues entonces él también lo estaba.

--Yo... Kai yo también vi una vez a Rei pero... eso no significa que...

--No Max, no es una vez... es siempre, es todos los días, es en todo momento... –Hiwatari se levantó y levantó al rubio, clavando sus pupilas rojas en las orbes azules de él -¿Y sabes?, me dijo que sería buena idea salir... ir... a algún lugar... como tu casa... o Rusia...

Sorpresa. Pura sorpresa.

--Kai... creo que es mejor que duermas un poco... Iré a buscar algunas frutas a los árboles de afuera y vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

--¿Me crees Max?

--Creo…

--¿Pensarás en viajar?

--...Claro.

El ruso se tendió a dormir y Max salió rápidamente. El celular temblaba en sus manos mientras el número de su madre era marcado.

--¡Mamá!

--_Maxie, ¿qué ocurre?_

--Mamá.... Kai está viendo cosas.... ¡aceptó salir de China argumentando que Rei le había dado la idea!

--_Pero... si acababas de decirme que estaba hundido en dolor..._

--Me preocupa el repentino vuelco Mamá... asegura estar loco y dice que a Rei, incluso poder tocarlo.

_--Quizás podamos usar eso para su recuperación..._

--Pero... me dijiste que si las cinco etapas no se cumplían... Kai se está evadiendo completamente con esto...

--_Siempre hay excepciones, además, sacarlo de China es un buen paso. Una vez en otro lugar podemos convencerlo de la muerte de Rei con los mejores psiquiatras de mi laboratorio. Cuando eso se cumpla, lo apoyaremos a aceptar su muerte y el proceso se cumplirá de todos modos._

--Esto es demasiado repentino Mamá... no me agrada...

--_Por dios hijo, ha sufrido más de tres semanas. Kai es un chico fuerte, su proceso de dolor según las estadísticas no debería haber sobrepasado la semana... Esto, aunque no lo parezca, es un avance._

--¡¿Cómo puede ser un avance?!

--_Que intente evocar a Rei significa que entiende en su corazón que ha muerto, que ya no está. Intenta aferrarse desesperado a su recuerdo de una u otra forma. Evade la fase de la ira convenciéndose que Rei está muerto, pero que su espíritu está con él. ¿No habla de él como vivo verdad?_

--Eh... no... Habla de él como muerto... y dice que ahora su espíritu está aquí porque está atado a su corazón con cadenas.

--_Bien, más adelante analizaremos con calma sus conductas. Ahora hijo, hazle caso. Salgan de China inmediatamente._

**Continuará.... **

**Notas: Ufffff. Un descanso de Álgebra lineal me hace bien. No quiero ver una función lineal en un par de semanas... ¡Mañana tengo dos pruebas!, que horror... pero bueno, le relajo hace bien, y si el relajo significa terminar un capítulo de un fic medio abandonado, pues mejor aún. Lamento realmente la tardanza. Este capítulo me salió un poco extraño... pero bueno. Todo lo que he escrito en estos tres últimos días ha sido raro. Moriré mañana... en cualquiera de las dos pruebas... tengo la impresión de que podría chocar el bus... o que me dará un paro cardíaco... cualquier cosa con tal de librarme de esas pruebas... bueno, "casi" cualquier cosa. **


End file.
